Redemption Promo
Tuesday, June 17th, 2008 Wevv sits in his Lexus LS at the light of Half Day and Waukegan roads. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel and stares at the intersection, waiting for the light to turn green. He reaches over and starts to flip through the stations on his satellite radio. He finds a station and sighs. He checks his watch, and the dashboard clock, and the radio clock. He drums his fingers on the steering wheel again. He then leans over and turns up the volume a notch. The song ends, and another starts up. Billy Squier, “Lonely Is The Night”. Wevv snorts, and starts to reach for the dial, but the light changes, and Wevv instead starts to pull into the intersection and down the road, heading west. The song plays on, and as Wevv drives, he starts to think. I’m going to be late. Damn this traffic! I should have let Kenzo drive. He never gets stuck in traffic. Huh. That would have gone over well. Get a hold of yourself Wevv. You’re worried about being late. THAT is your biggest concern at the moment. What’s come over you? Wevv schools his thoughts, and focuses on driving the treacherous suburban streets of Northern Chicago. Thankfully the rain has stopped, and Wevv has the windows down. Wevv tries to relax, and loses himself in the music, letting his mind drift. Deerfield High School, Graduation Ceremony 2008 Wevv, as the guest of honor, approaches the podium to polite applause. Wevv: Ladies, gentlemen, and future shapers of the world, congratulations. You made it. Another year under your belt. Your struggles are over. For now. Yet, especially now, that it’s so close to being over and done with, the thought has probably crossed your mind, what about next year? Too early to start thinking about your future? It’s never too early to start planning for what tomorrow may bring. The day after today may be filled with fun and frolic. So might the day after that. But soon enough, those days will dwindle. Whether it be college, or summer work, or life in general, or until the end of this ceremony. The clock is ticking. Now, before you tune out completely, thinking this speech is going to be a lecture about keeping the lessons you learned in school fresh in your mind, which, to be honest, this is, relax, it’s not what you think. Instead, let me ask you a question. What do you want your future to be? Wevv steps out from behind the podium, taking the mic with him. He walks to the side a few steps, and raises his hand up. Wevv: Stop and think about that for a second. Don't just jump to the generic answers you want to spew out. No, instead stop…and think. Do you want your future to tell you what to do, and just react to it as it comes along? Or…or…do you want to make your future your bitch? Some gasps from the parents and teachers and laughs from the students erupt, but Wevv speaks over them. Wevv: BECAUSE…and I’m speaking from personal experience here, it always PAYS (Wevv holds up his free hand, and makes the universal gesture for money, rubbing his fingers together)…to have a plan. Back on Half Day Road Wevv approaches the 21, and stops for another light. He sighs again, and looks at his watch. Damn, he thinks, where is all this traffic coming from? Oh yeah, the evening rush hour. The song ends on the radio and a disc jockey comes on. Wevv grumbles and reaches over and flips on his mp3 player instead. He sits back in the driver’s side seat and huffs angrily. Saturday, June 14th, 2008 Announcer: '''You’re listening to the Live Pain COUNTDOWN! Countdown! Countdown! Here are your hosts, Wade Meltzer and Dave Keller! And their co-hosts, the GIMP and Sexy Susan! The loud metal music mixed with LPW and WWE sound bytes fades enough for a human to talk over. '''Wade: Welcome wrestling fans! I’m Wade Meltzer and with me is my partner in crime, Dave Keller! Dave: Wassup! Wade: Today on the Live Pain Countdown, we have a very special guest, you could even say a VIP, gracing us with his presence! He broke the LPC bank, and then bought it, it’s none other than the #1 Contender to the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, WEVV MANG! Wevv: '''Thank you Dave, I – '''Wade: '''NO WAY! You got Wevv? What happened to Drew Michaels? Or Sheepster? Or Killswitch! Those guys would have been cool! '''Gimp: '''Yeah! Sheepster Rules! RULES! '''Wevv: '''Hello? '''Dave: Come on guys! We got WEVV MANG! People love the Mang! Wade: People also love herpes! Gimp: '''BURN! '''Susan: '''I think it’s cool we got Wevv Mang. I have some questions for him. '''Dave: Well then, let’s get him on the air. Wevv: I’m already on the air. I think. Jesus Christ, the things I do for the company. Dave, Wade, Susan, Gimp: '''WEVVV! Welcome to the show! '''Wevv:…thrilling. Yes. Hello everyone, pleasure to be here and all that. How are you folks tonight? Dave: Ready for Redemption! How ‘bout you? Wevv: I’ve been ready to claim the International Heavyweight Championship for months, years practically. Since the day I signed on the dotted line with LPW. I have been eager to take my rightful place as the true champion of this company. Now, let’s face it, everyone who walks through the doors into the personnel office has that dream. Some keep it hidden, not wanting to offend the boys in the back with talk of becoming the Champ, but it’s there, in there hearts. Some show no restraint and throw it in the face of everyone, and quickly get schooled on the proper locker room etiquette. I, however, never paid attention to those rules, and instead followed my own agenda. Wade: Or PLAN! We know all that Wevv. We have insider sources don’t you know? Wevv: I do, Jerry. All of management knows of your fabled sources. And what do those sources say about me? Now, I know you’ll be honest, so lay it on me. Wade: We, they really don't say anything about you. It’s kinda of weird you know, when your name comes up, they quickly change the subject to something else. Wevv: '''How surprising. '''Dave: We do know that you’ll be facing off against the reigning champion Drew Michaels, and your arch-nemesis Sheepster at- Wevv: My what? Did you just call Sheepster my arch-nemesis? Are you insane? Dave: '''You did call him your curse – '''Wevv: I see that my sarcastic exaggeration has taken root. Sheepster is not, nor ever will be, my nemesis. However, he is a representation of the metaphysical forces I despise most. His name even says it all. Sheepster. Or Simply, Sheep. Those who would blindly follow. How symbolic that I also face off against another leader of Sheep in one Headbanger. His followers are not so simple minded, but still, they would blindly follow. Gimp: Jesus, where’s the dictionary? I can't keep up. Dave: Wait a second, we’re treading into deep philosophical matters here, and we’re here to talk about wrestling. Wade: Yeah, let’s not go there and keep it simple. Out listeners aren't morons, but that can get boring real fast. Dave: Good save Wade. Wevv, let’s talk about the match itself. Drew wrestles a hard hitting style, and Sheepster a faster paced style, while you wrestle a ground and pound, submission style. Do you think you can manage to keep up against two men with differing styles? Wevv: In other words, how can I win? See, that’s the track I was branching out onto. No one seems to believe that I can win this match, when I have defeated Sheepster and have proven that I can defeat Headbanger. Physically, I am in premier shape, mentally; I have the focus to handle in the ring two opponents of vastly different styles. I wrestled against the Tag Team Champions, Tromboner Man and Rato in a tag team match, with a partner I never worked with before, and held my own. I know what I face. I know what I have to do to win. Physically and mentally, I am more than a match for Headbanger or Sheepster one on one. My ring strategy is legendary. The real question is not how I will perform in the ring, as there would be no doubt that I would win. No, this is a question about heart. So, let me ask you folks a question. Dave: Uh oh. Wade: Pay up. Susan: Only if you can ask it in five words or less. We know you Wevv. Wevv: Ha! Fair enough. You people know wrestling. You watch the shows. You make your living analyzing and studying it. So, do you think I will win this match? Susan: That’s eight. Another light, another stop for Wevv. Wevv rests his arm on the window and stares straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought. Next to him, a BMW Z4 Roadster idles. Behind the wheel, a young man looks over at Wevv and has a quick word with the lovely young girl sitting in the passenger seat. The top is down, and their radio is playing loud rap music. Wevv’s radio is playing White Zombie. The youth kisses his girlfriend on the lips quickly, keeping his eyes on Wevv, and leans back into the driver’s seat. He revs the engine. The noise catches Wevv’s attention. Wevv slowly turns his head, and looks over. The young man guns his engine again and nods his head towards the street light, which is still red. He revs his engine again. Wevv looks out over the road, and then turns his head and smiles at the young man. Wevv revv’s his engine. The young man smiles back, practically a sneer. Wevv’s engine is quieter than his, since it’s a hybrid. The light turns green, and the kids floors the gas pedal and races off. Wevv just drives along normally. As the young man races through the intersection, a police car coming the other way turns on it’s lights, and gives chase. Idiot. '' Wevv thinks. He barely restrains himself from waving as he passes by the young man. '''In Wevv’s office, June 21, 6:08 PM' The office has closed, but Wevv stands behind his desk. He looks over to Kenzo and nods, as he places a headset on, and pushes a button on his desk. A flash of light, and an electric hum is heard, before sudden stillness. The lights slowly dim, and four ghostly figures appear before Wevv’s desk, in a semi-circle. Wevv: Greetings! I’m glad you all could schedule time out of your busy schedules for today’s meeting of the Investor’s Club. Arnold Schwarzenegger: Hey, this is cool! Arnold holds up his arms in front of him. He looks over at his fellow members. Arnold: You all look like ghosts. Larry Page, co-founder of Google: You got it to work? Awesome! Wevv: '''Yes, my boys tweaked a few things, and got it running. '''Mark Cuban: How does it work? Wevv: It’s rather technical. Madonna: In other words, he doesn't know. Angelina Jolie: Probably not, but he’ll use a lot of words to hide that fact. Madonna: Angie! How are you? How are the twins? Angelina: We’re all doing fine, thanks. Wevv: I’m glad. Are you comfortable there? I’ve tried to keep the press away from Miraval but there’s only so much I can do from this side of the world, but just say the word, and I’ll have the whole town evacuated! Madonna: Easy Wevv! You sound like a worried father! The group laughs, but uneasily. Arnold: '''He should, after the Fall Equinox meeting, didn't they – '''Madonna: Way to be tactful, Arnie, you dumbass. Mark: Now, that’s no way to talk to our 2012 Presidential Candidate. Angelina: We’re fine Wevv, but I’d like to get back to my children soon, so if we could? Wevv: '''Yes, of course. Ladies and Gentlemen, it’s time for the Solstice report on Operation Fun In The Sun. The news is good. We’ve done it. In a matter of days, Banco De Cuba will be ours and we can begin preparing for “One Giant Leap”. The group cheers. '''Wevv: '''Indeed, a great cause of celebration. The IMF will be naming Cuba as a member, and as soon as that is accomplished, our assets will be transferred, and controlling interest of the Bank will be ours, sealed with roughly 197 billion in cash reserves. Stage 3 can then commence, where will begin funding other government projects, according to our overall mandates. '''Larry: '''Wow, we bought a country. '''Wevv: We did not buy a country. We are forming a working partnership with the current government of Cuba. Cuba is in a strong position globally, and was an ideal target. Our presence and involvement will make others think twice before any hostile actions take place. Raul has been most open to our ideas. He is not a stupid man. Cuba is a country on the verge of monumental change, and Raul is glad that we will be there to help him help his people. Wevv: '''The early stages of the Plan have gone very well. We have begun introducing electronic devices, such as cell phones, to the general public. To support these devices, it will take infrastructure. Something we will also provide. '''Wevv: '''The opening of the tourist business is also to our advantage. We currently have three hotels, with the latest recently opening. I have started construction of our own personal residence, on the Isla De La Juvetud. '''Mark: I still think we should pick a name more Latin, like classical Latin, not Latin America themed.. Wevv: '''The name is still under consideration. However, the new hotels will bring in foreigners, and help raise the image of the New Cuba we hope to create, as well as providing additional employment opportunities for the country. It’s a win-win situation for both of us. '''Wevv: '''To boost the technological presence of Cuba we are offering roughly 30 billion to build and development new networking systems based upon the National LambdaRail prototype and Abilene network, renamed to the Havana Network, but to make it more of a service network for general use. '''Larry: Nice. Wevv: At least for the residents of Cuba. At this time, we have earmarked roughly 10 billion for that project. We also will begin extensive research and development into the creation and sustained production of renewable energy sources, and have earmarked 40 billion to those projects. Current projects we are working on, are solar, wind, and geothermal. We also are making significant advances on Ganjanol. Our next step – Arnold: Excuse me Wevv. What is Ganjanol*. Wevv: Ahem. It’s fuel created similar to ethanol. Only…it uses marijuana. Madonna starts laughing. Mark: Marijuana? We’re going to make gas out of weed? The stuff you smoke? Wevv: Marijuana is a cheap, easy to produce crop. It also happens to have a very versatile chemical nature, including as it turns out, the creation of fuel. The leftover material can also be converted into a wide use of vital products, like paper, textiles, and so forth. Angelina: You just want to legalize pot, don't you? Wevv: Your God damn right I do. Carrying on… - - - - - - - - - - - - Wevv has pulled into a residential neighborhood in Long Grove. Instead of driving as he has been, he seems to be in no hurry, and just driving. Hm. Still time. Time enough to gather my thoughts. Get control of myself. Wevv holds up his hand in front of him. It shakes a bit. Amazing. After all I’ve been through, now I get nervous. Ridiculous! His On-Star tells Wevv to turn right. Instead he turns left. And begins to circle. To check out the neighborhood he tells himself with a snarl. Meanwhile, his mind replays the past few days. On the Air with The Live Pain Countdown Crew Wevv:…All I’m saying is that I’m the underdog in this match, and that’s what I’ve been saying all along! NO ONE thinks I can actually win this! Wade: No on is saying that Wevv! In fact, you have just as much chance as Sheepster or Drew! Wevv: Baloney! Susan: '''You’re just being paranoid Wevv! '''Wevv: Am I? Really? You all know what I can do. I’ve proven it time and time again. I was the one who set the television title on the pedestal as one of the most coveted title to earn. The men who followed me, did exactly that. They followed the same guidelines of excellence, and kept the title’s prestige, on their own rights, I will add. On that note, as a Tag Team Champion, were we not the stuff of legend? Dave: Wevv -! Wevv: Hell, we even have a tribute group! Wild Cards 4Life! I took over the company, like I said I would do, and raised the PWA to heights undreamed of! At least until the infighting brought it down. Dave: '''Wevv - ! '''Wade: '''WEVV! '''Wevv: '''And now, here I am, on the verge of becoming the International Heavyweight Champion! The one title the world never thought I could achieve, and yet, you punks still doubt I will walk out of that ring the champion! '''Dave: '''We’re not saying that you won't win! '''Wade: Right, we think you can do it! Susan: It’s just that Sheepster and Drew are not pushovers! Dave: Right! Drew has done just as much as you have! Wade: '''Exactly! Even you can't deny that Sheepster is the most dominant tag Team Champion the LPW has ever seen! Right? '''Wevv: '''Yes, I will agree to that, but – '''Dave: '''No buts about it! But Wevv, what we’re trying to tell you is that you seem to be overlooking the qualities that your opponents bring to the ring! Drew is a driving force in the LPW, with or without the Misfits! Drew is the champion, and that doesn't happen by fluke! '''Wevv: '''So close. Sometimes I truly despair for the future of the human race. Perhaps I have lived too long in the world of half-truths and bald-faced lies. I asked a question in Pittsburg. Now I will give you the answer, since I am now convinced that you haven't grasped the correct answer. '''In Wevv’s Office in the Empire State Building. Wevv: Once we begin making Cuba into a superpower, we can expect resistance. We have anticipated the reaction that our partnership with Cuba may generate. We know Raul and Fidel have thought of little else. To help ease their fears, we have purchased arms to help bolster Cuba’s military defenses. Angelina: What kind of arms? Wevv: I know the group’s concerns over this, and have acted accordingly. The numbers are not large, in comparison to other industrialized nations. We bought a number of jets, helicopters, small arms, and naval vessels, as well as three tanks. Angelina: Tanks?!? Wevv: Yes, tanks. Now, relax Angie. The reason for these purchases is not just to arm Cuba. The naval vessels are designed after the US Coast Guard’s vessels. Search and rescue. We anticipate the same uses to be primarily used for the jets and helicopters. The tanks are being redesigned for more urban uses, primarily to be powerful vehicles that can reach hard to reach places and assist in rescues after hurricanes, of which Cuba has plenty. The small arms… Angie: '''Well? '''Wevv: '''There’s no way to spin it. Look, our plans call for Cuba to be a major factor in the region. That’s going to have to include working with the US. You know, you all know the situation with the US. One way to start to joint efforts, an effort that won't make the US too nervous is to help control the flow of drugs in the area. That means Special Forces units, and that means highly trained men. It’s a dangerous region. Arnold, tell them about the drug wars erupting on the southern border. Arnold begins to speak. '''On the air, with LPC Wevv: '''You don't get it do you? The Revolution never died. It’s still happening. Only now, instead of pulling the strings, I have taken the center stage and will give proof to my words. This battle is not just being fought in the ring. It’s being fought in the very hearts and minds of everyone. It’s about belief. Belief that change can happen. That one man can make a difference. That one man, if he has the abilities, the heart, the will, can break the mold, can rise above, and make the magic happen. I am that man. Each and every week, I have held myself up as a beacon to those who don't want to just fall in line. Those who want to be themselves. The man stuck in middle management, the young hustler trying to make his dream come true, the guy in the data entry pool, who wants to make something of himself, but can't see a way out, the company exec who has a vision, but is hampered by the stockholders and their group mentality. One man can break away from the pack and make it. I’m living proof. I am the last of the independents in this company. And I will not let those who believe in me down. This is going to be a war. A war between ideals and philosophies. I have trained. I have prepared. I have a Plan and it’s about to pay off. You can believe that. Wevv hangs up the phone, and stands up from his desk. '''Wevv: '''UGH! No more radio show appearances! Screw Spectre and the board! I’ve plugged until I can't plug no more! Wevv winces, as Mr. Wang raises his eyebrow. '''Wevv: That didn't sound right, did it? Fuck it. I have a match to get ready for! IHC, you’re coming home to Papa! June 21, 2008 Wevv: Thank you Arnold. You see the opportunities? Cuba can become a leader in the troubled region. Alliances can be forged. The national image raised, while we change the fabric of history. We can lead by example. And from there, the sky is the limit, ah-ha! Now, we still have plenty of work to do in the coming days, weeks, and months ahead. Larry, first and foremost, keep up the data mining. We need as much information as possible, for the region, and for the next step. I see that Sergie has taken to our suggestions. Good work. Arnold, you’re on a slow burn. Once the election is done, start putting feelers out, and testing the waters. You won't take center stage until the next Presidential campaign though. Mark, we still need money, and we’ll see about opening up a network in Cuba. At the least, if we can get another satellite in orbit, this time, with a legitimate excuse, I’ll consider it a win. Mark: '''How many do we have? '''Wevv: Three so far. Oh, and yes, I’ll talk to the LPW board about you purchasing the archive footage for your HD network. I thought I had them, but then that bastard Villiano shows up, and starts causing problems. Angie, you’re on the back burner until you get back on your feet. We need your UN connections to start paving the way to Cuba. Maddy, you’re going to be pretty much out of the pciture for the near future. I just can't see Kabalaism taking over as the national religion. And then there’s the whole Catholic thing… Madonna: I know. I know. No problem Wevv. You still have something for me to do, don't you? Wevv: You know it. You should all be receiving a special gift soon. 20 gig iPhones – Larry: '''20 gig? Really? '''Wevv: Of course. Steve and I go way back. These have some special modifications though. Like a retinal scanner, fingerprint ID, and voice key. They contain some important information, and also, I personally selected the song list. Madonna groans. Madonna: '''Not more Phish. They’re a great band Wevv, but not everyone is as crazy for them as you are. '''Wevv: '''Shush your mouth, woman. Phish Rule! '''June 17th The car pulls into a driveway, and stops. Wevv slowly gets out of the car, and walks up to the front door of the upper class three-story house. He walks across the wide paving circle slowly. He rubs his hands on his pants. He’s dressed in a button down shirt and slacks. His causal clothes. Well, here we are. A little late, but still in plenty of time. OK, now Wevv, just be cool. '' Wevv rings the doorbell. ''Just relax. My god man! You're acting like this is your first time at a BBQ! Seconds tick by, and as Wevv is reaching for the doorbell again, the door opens. Liz steps out of the doorway a bit, to greet Wevv. She’s wearing a green evening gown. Liz: Larry! You made it! You didn't get lost did you? Wevv: No, just took a little longer than I expected. A dog tries to nose it's way past Liz, and Liz quickly turns and grabs the large dog by the collar and forces him back into the house. Liz: Sorry about that! Larry! Get back inside! No, not you, Larry, Larry the Dog! Wevv says nothing, but a smirk is trying to creep onto his face. Liz turns and yells into the house. Liz: James! I’ll be home later! Try not to burn the house down OK? A young male voice can be heard from inside answering, but the words can't be made out by Wevv. A young woman appears beside Liz in the doorway. Woman: I’ll keep an eye on him Ms. Phair. You go have fun! Liz: '''Thanks Jane! Well, are you ready to go? Liz closes the door and starts to look through her purse. '''Wevv: Of course, but I’d say that you’re a bit overdressed for Burger King. Liz suddenly looks up, her cell phone in her hand. Liz: '''What? She sees the smile on Wevv’s face. '''Liz: '''Very funny. So, where are we going? '''Wevv: Tsukasa Of Tokyo, up in Vernon Hills. Shouldn’t take too long to get there. Liz: '''That Japanese place? Interesting choice Larry. I’m sorry, I keep calling you Larry, but it’s Wevv now, right? '''Wevv: You can call me Larry if you like. Wevv had walked to the side of the car, and is holding open the door for Liz. Liz stops, and folds her arms across her chest, and stares at Wevv. Wevv, who hadn’t really been looking at her, looks up, and sees her expression. Wevv: '''hm? Is something wrong? Liz just stares at him. Wevv stares back with a polite expression of curiosity. Finally, Liz drops her arms. '''Liz: All right. What’s going on Wevv? Wevv closes the door, and then slowly walks to the front of the car, and sits slightly on the front bumper. He crosses his arms, but leaves on hand free to gesture. Wevv: Well, I thought we would go to dinner, catch up on things, and that’s about as far as I thought about it. Is that what you mean? Liz: '''Don't try to bullshit me Larry. I run into you at Halas Hall months ago, and say give me a call. I had almost forgotten about it when suddenly, you call me out of the blue and say let’s have dinner. What’s up? Wevv shifts his weight slightly, and crosses his arms. '''Wevv: I don't understand.. Liz: '''Ok, if you say so. Let’s go. Liz starts to walk quickly by Wevv, bumping into him roughly. Wevv leans back and then jumps out of the way as Liz opens tries to open the car door, but it won't give. '''Wevv: Hey, look if you don’t want to go, we can call this whole thing off. I mean, I thought it might be nice, but it’s obviously not a good idea. Liz turns on Wevv. She then puts her hand to her forehead, and color floods her cheeks. Liz: '''Look, I’m sorry. It’s just with this tour coming up, and you just caught me by surprise calling like that, and …stuff. Look, let’s just start over, OK? Liz winces as soon as the words are out of her mouth. Wevv also winces, and turns away slightly. The two stand, not looking at each other. Finally, Liz breaks the silence. '''Liz: Bad choice of words, huh? Look, let’s cut the bullshit or this is going to be a really long night. Why did you call? Wevv: I wanted to see you. Liz: '''And…? Wevv turns back and looks Liz in the eyes. Finally. He speaks slowly. '''Wevv: '''I wanted to know. '''Liz: '''What? When did you become all cryptic? '''Wevv: '''I wanted to know what it would feel like being near you again. '''Liz: '''Oh Jesus. '''Wevv: '''I mean, I wanted to know what I would feel. Just as two old friends spending a nice evening together, talking about the old days and comparing notes on where life has taken them. It’s rare that I can relax around some one who knows me. Or who I used to be. I want to know if that same person is still around, in me that is. There, that’s what I was after. Now, are you going to call this off, and call the cops on me? Or you going to tell me what’s going on with you? I highly doubt that you’re normally this flustered. Liz blushes. '''Wevv: It’s the tour isn't it? The re-release of your album? You're trying to find your muse again aren't you? You’re nervous you don't have “it” anymore. Liz laughs and turns away. Liz: '''Stop it! God! You always used to do that, trying to get inside my head and start poking and messing around with everything! '''Wevv: But I’m right, aren't I? Wevv tries to get in front of Liz and look at her face. Liz, keeps turning away, but Wevv catches a bit of a smile. Wevv: '''Right? At least…partly? Liz finally turns back to Wevv and pokes him in the chest. '''Liz: Fine! I’m using you! I have a big show coming up and it’s been so long since I wrote those songs that I want to feel what I felt then! Happy? Just like you’re using me! Wevv slowly walks up to Liz and looks her in the eyes. Wevv: So, we’re just using each other. For strictly personal reasons, it’s not sexual tension. Liz: '''Right. Wevv stares at Liz, for while. Liz stares back. Slowly, Wevv steps beside Liz, and reaches out and opens the car door for her. '''Wevv: '''Shall we go? Liz gets in the car. Wevv moves around to the drivers side and gets in. He turns the key in the ignition and checks his mirrors. '''Wevv: '''Your panties are going to look good hanging from this mirror. Liz gasps in outrage and is speechless from shock. '''Wevv: Hey, I got “Supernova” on my MP3 player somewhere. Liz just starts laughing and punches Wevv in the arm, hard. She lets out a little “ow” and shakes her hand before she speaks. Liz: 'You still think that song was about you, don't you? '''Wevv: '“Fucks like a volcano? “ Oh yeah. That’s me all right. Don't try to lie about it. '''Liz: Fuck.. you! Wevv starts to back out of the driveway, as Liz laughs. Wevv quickly reaches over and puts the car into forward. As he does so, he turns on his radio. Wevv: '''Oh look! It’s right here! Imagine that! Liz laughs, and soon Wevv joins her as they drive off. '''June 21, 2008 Wevv has stepped out from behind his desk, and is standing, looking out of the windows of his office in the Sears Tower. Wevv: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, a new era is upon us. For years, we have moved with caution and care. Finally, we can step out of the shadows and truly start making a real difference in the world. Wevv turns to face his partners and friends. '''Wevv: '''Make no mistake. This is my, our, chance to make dreams come true and truly help our fellow man. This is not about revenge, though a small portion may be gained from what we do. The world needs change, to be shown a different way. And we will be the ones to do so. If we succeed, well, I won't lie Tiny little, third world Cuba, becoming a model of success? My, how it will bruise their egos, and yes, I will gain a smattering of satisfaction from it, as well you should too. But mostly, if it serves as an inspiration to others, even better. There is risk, but I thin the rewards will far outweigh them. I thank you for taking those risks with me. Good night everyone. ''With smatterings of good luck and farewells, the ghostly group vanishes one by one. '''Deerfield High School Wevv: …. There are still lessons life has to teach you. Not all of them will be pleasant. But, there will be moments of unbridled glory as well. Your future is yours to shape, and it’s still a work in progress. However, by using what you have been taught so far, but staying true to your beliefs, you may achieve jack squat. Scattered laughter. Wevv: 'I’m not going to lie to you. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you planned them. But, by having a plan, you can be ready for it. And make another opportunity to get what you set out to achieve. Just not in the way you thought you originally thought you would. Sometimes, dreams can come true. Corny, I know, but it’s still the truth. Just be ready. And have a plan. Thank you. ' The Verizon Center, Washington DC. ''' '''Two hours before the Main Event Wevv rises slowly from his lotus position, exhaling as he does so. His eyes are still closed. Finally coming fully upright, they open. He stares unseeing, but utterly focused. Madison budges Mr. Wang, who had lowered his head, and had his eyes closed as well. His eyes snap open, and share the same focused look as his master. Wevv slowly walks over to the sink in the private locker room, and turns on the water. He splashes his face and then looks up in the mirror, staring into his own eyes. His inner turmoil quelled and his mental energies focused. I have nothing to atone for. My past debts have been paid in full. My present is mine, and mine alone. My future… The quest for redemption is not for others, not me. Wevv turns away from the mirror and starts to limber up. His mind no longer drawing on scenes from his past. Instead, it draws on Wevv’s observations of his two opponents. How they move in the ring. And how to best take advantage. Wevv starts to form another Plan. * Writer notes (6/30/2013) Ah, the problems of using specific people and dates and information. My, how those careers have changed. Vaugue probably would have worked better. In regards to Ganginol, it's real. Not the name, but yes, pot can be turned into gasoline.